MUR: Alive after Death
by ElfieTechMage
Summary: This is a cross over of sorts with Resident Evil and Final Fantasy 7. It's part of the MUR project. Though it's stand alone, you don't really need to know what's going on to understand it. Reviews would be great. Rating's for language and situations
1. Stranded on an unforgiving world

_A/N: This is another Mixed Up Realities Stand alone Fic. I thought that it would be fun to see how the heroes in Final Fantasy could handle Umbrella's B.O.W.s. This was actually written before FE2.0, but takes place in that arc's future. Though this is written to be stand alone. Which means with luck, you don't have to read the first arc to understand what's going on in this on. Again, Cole, FANGZ and Taima are mine. The rest belong to either Squaresoft or Capcom... Hm... wonder if I have too many emo boys in one fic?_

Alive after Death: Stranded on an unforgiving world.

Fantasia Sector

Planet 7

Nibleheim

June 2080

Cole Ghost kicked at the hull of her fighter. It would take weeks for the crews on the ship to fix it. Even longer for them to get to her, which meant she was on her own for the time being.

_At least I won't be for long. With luck the report we got saying that Leon might be here's right. After all it's my fault he was left behind._ She bit her lip and heard the hatch open allowing her AI sidekick to come out of hiding. The large robotic cat stretched and looked at her.

"This doesn't look like the hangar bay."

Cole rolled her eyes a little. "It's not FANGZ. We're not with the fleet. I had to make a side stop. And seems at least part of the report was true. We were shot down. I already radioed the others. With luck we'll get a rescue party in about a month. Well, Ray was wanting me to take a vacation. Looks like we're on a forced one." She sighed stretching. "Glad to know that you weren't destroyed. I would have hated having to rebuild you again." She smirked a little.

"Well, I do have that new body waiting for me. Prime says it should be better than this one." He padded over to her. "Where too now?"

"I'm still trying to create an image map. Though, there's a settlement not far from here. The beings here are humanoid. Not sure if there are other races on the planet as well though. Maybe you should hang out a while here. Just so we don't freak out the locals."

"Oh, like a black eyed dark haired woman dressed in the latest "Ass-kicker-apparel" TM, isn't?" FANGZ flashed a small grin. She glanced at her clothes and sighed. FANGZ was right, in her battle armor, she did look like something out of a really bad nightmare. She pulled off her helmet and tossed it into the cockpit of her fighter, shaking her head, letting her hair fall where it wanted. The purple locks fell neatly to the sides of her face, in front of her shoulders. She slipped off her gloves and thought a moment. "FANGZ, my Civies still in storage?"

The robotic sabertoothed tiger pulled out a battered duffle bag and she pulled off her flight jacket, tossing it with her helmet as she rummaged through the bag to find what she wanted. Pulling out the light weight purple and black armor she put it on. "Better?"

"Now you look like yourself." FANGZ nodded. "All dangerous..."

She looked at him and shook her head. "You have been hanging out with the rest of the MAGE Squad too much. Keep it up and I'll start thinking some of your programing is getting reworked by Satsuki and Beast." She shook her head. "Either that or you've been patching into S.T.A.R.S. again."

"Oh no way. Beast isn't as sophisticated as me or S.K.U.L.D." He grinned at her. "S.K.U.L.D.'s hacked him a few times, much to Virus's dismay. Though, it's fun to tease the Chambers girl. Though I think she has a problem with me. Must be because I corrected her on how she looked at life. I don't think she can handle knowing that there is synthetic life, let alone Cybertronian life. I'd hate to see how she deals with Prime."

"You need to lay off Satsuki a little okay? She's trying. She's not an Edward, but she's close. Hell, Ed's even impressed by her machine. And I didn't think anything would shock the red head." Going back to the situation at hand Cole stretched. "I want a check list of our suplies FANGZ. Can you get it for me? I'm going to try to get to the fleet again. Maybe I can trick the radio into working."

"Well, you can try, but our communications are fried. I can't even reach Sis. You sure they got the message before we crashed?"

"Yeah, I was able to give the last readings before we hit atmosphere to 'Bee. He said he'd relay it over to the ship. Lucky we were on our way to see the bots eh?" She looked at the one person fighter. The Valkarie was trashed. She could handle losing it, after all, hardly anyone used them anymore. Only reason she had grabbed it was that it was a custom job, it had been fitted for a cubby big enough to fit one of two items inside. One being FANGZ, the other being her Cyclone.

"Looks like you have enough rations for a while. Water's no problem either. Power though. That might be a problem. I'm reading that the nanites are acting up again with you."

"It's okay right now. I was damaged in the crash. They're fixing it." She sank down next to the Valkarie and looked out over their surroundings. "How about you?"

"Systems are running at optimal capacity."

Syunikiss - Malice Mizer - Merveilles 

_Fluck!_ Cole had played into an amature's trap. Diving for cover she touched her shoulder feeling the warm tackiness of fresh blood. "Ow, I manage to get this flucking far and now get a wound. You better hope it doesn't scar asshole!" She touched the small flashlight like cylinder at her hip then stopped. She wasn't sure if this world had lazer capabilities. _Best if I keep that to myself a while._ She stood only to see that her attacker had moved incredibly fast. "Shit."

"Not good." Reno stumbled to a stop just inside the doorway of the building. He saw Ghost standing in front of the white haired being before her, hands out to show she was unarmed.

"You think?" The bald man commented to his red haired companion.

"So, Turks, who's your pretty little friend here? She's prettier than the other one you had. More exotic looking, bet you got her from Market street didn't you? The Don give you a discount?" The white haired man who walked up to her caught her wrist before she could swing the blade in her hand toward him to stop him from getting close to her. Cole hissed as he pulled her closer, twisting her arm behind her. She lowered her face only to have him roughly tilt her head up.

"She has Mako eyes." Kadaj breathed softly catching the green glow to her eyes. He dug his fingers into her wrist, making her release her knife. Ghost reached her free hand for the secondary weapon she carried, only to have him catch it as well. All bantering was lost on him a moment. After all, their black sheep brother was supposed to be the last of them with a Mako infusion that had colored their eyes.

Oh, there were a few Shinra projects roaming around, like Shelke for instance, but none that had shown any real promise for a good fight. The look on the woman's eyes though, hinted that she might actually be a challenge.

"What the fluck is Mako?"

He smiled at her, keeping his hand tightly on her wrist, twisting it slightly to make her yelp and turn to prevent him from snapping it. _Okay, this guy's starting to really piss me off. He keeps it off I'm ripping off that arm._ Ghost didn't bother hiding the anger in her eyes as she looked up at him over her shoulder. She caught sight of two more moving to flank them as the long haired pretty boy wrapped an arm around her throat to keep the red head and his bald headed partner back. Since he had let go of one arm, she reached up, trying to try his fingers off her neck.

"She's not even from here. Leave her alone." This was the red head who spoke up. Ghost would normally bitch about being treated like a normal girl, but, it was kind of cute seeing someone she knew was weaker than her, stand up for her. Besides, the man was kind of amusing. Not to mention she was having a hard enough time trying to act like she had to breathe.

_Okay, now's not the time to be thinking about jumping in the sack with someone. I die and I don't find out if Leon's even here. I'm not going to let Umbrella keep him. Besides... This guy's pissing me off. If I thought that they could handle seeing a cyborg in action I'd take care of this asshole... _

Ghost tensed a little more smirking slightly when she felt the man's weight shift. He released her arm and waved it, sending the red head flying back. "Okay, you know, I really hate it when SPB's pick on normal humans." _Enough is enough. The red head was only trying to help me. _

She stomped down, making him release her. Ghost turned balling her hands into fists, she spun on the balls of her feet kicking out.

There was a beep from her wrist and she scowled, her Glitch system was informing her she needed more rest. _Not now Glitch. Seriously... Hang in there a while longer will you? _

"Reno, you okay?" Ghost didn't turn to look at him yet. In fact she was scared to. The man had proven that he was strong, and she wasn't sure how strong she was in comparison.

"Damn, that hurt." Reno sat up rubbing his jaw, wincing as he felt something in his back pulled.

Cole gave a faint smile. _Okay he's up and moving, so he'll live for now at least. Let's just hope that they'll run when I tell them to. _

"One on one ass. Let's see if you boys are a match for me. I win, you let me and my companions do our business here and leave. You win, you get to make the deal then." Ghost rolled her neck trying to act like she was calm, she could feel five pairs of eyes on her knowing they were trying to figure out how she was moving without any sign of pain. _Oops, I should have acted a little hurt_. "I've faced bigger baddies than you." She pulled the light saber from where it was hidden in the small of her back. _Though I usually had better armor and weapons. Hell all I have at the moment is a light saber and a lot of wishful thinking. Let's just hope that Aries is on my side._ She thought deciding it was well worth the risk using her light saber. The man had already fucked up her plans after all.

"Whoah, how many of those you have hidden on you?" Reno yelped as Rude bopped him. After all, Reno had thought she had broken one earlier when they had been attacked by a red dragon.

"Pocketspace is a wonderful thing." Ghost turned giving Reno a smile as she stepped back, letting the white haired man stand.

Kadaj laughed rubbing his jaw. "That actually hurt a little." He looked at the smaller woman and smiled. "Been a while since someone could actually get through my defenses."

"Ghost, this is suicide." Rude moved to her side. "We'd be lucky to get out of here alive."

She gripped the saber in her hand tightly, not activating the blade. "One on one, Rude, get Reno out of here. Finish your mission and just go. If I fail I fail." She didn't bother looking back. "Besides, they don't look so tough. The big one might give me a little trouble, but I like a little action now and then."

The two Turks looked at each other.

"She's as crazy as Cloud and Vincent." He watched as the woman dodged a blow, and a ball of purple colored flame flew at the man. "And I'd love to see what materia she just us-" Reno's words were cut off as Rude grabbed him, jumping back out of the way of the stranger's fight.


	2. Allies enemies and sleeping beauty

House of Wolves - My Chemical Romance - Welcome to the Black Parade 

Mixed Up Realities

Presents

Allies, enemies, and sleeping beauty.

Written by Noble Ghost for your reading pleasure...

Special effects by: Wish I was on drugs inc

Monsters created by: Drugs aint working co

Music by: Late night radio and plenty of porn shop comercials

Three Days Later 

Ghost looked at the man in the wheelchair. He had been her host the last few days as she stayed at the resort. It hadn't been her idea to go there at all after nearly escaping the triplets. Rude had insisted, which was the only reason she had agreed. The bald man hadn't been trying to hit on her, nor was he as loud as his red haired companion. Even though his companion had proven fun to hang out with. He had managed to help her forget her situation for a few hours at least.

Since then, she had been spending most of the time enjoying the sleepy little town. It had a homey quality to it that she remembered from her childhood summers misspent in Homer playing on the rocky beach.

Her Glitch warned her again about her power levels and she scowled a little, telling the device to shut up for now. Luckily it was using a frequency only she could hear. _Doesn't help that I'm down to seventy percent. I'm going to be as weak as a child soon. And this planet lacks the energy I need to recharge. I'm really starting to hate this sector. It's nothing but trouble for me. Bumblebee, you better get someone here sooner to pick me up. I don't know how much longer I'll last._

"I can't stay here long. I'm needed elsewhere.." She flipped her bangs out of her face, the minibraids falling to the other side of her shoulder as she did. "If I can I would like to get a look at this plague that is going through your planet though. I don't know if I will be of much help finding a cure for it. But, if it's tied into the strange power level that brought my ship down.."

"I know. I'm just hoping that you'll mind staying here a few more days." He smiled a little at her offer. "Even though you don't trust me your willing to help the rest of us?"

"I saw that there are children infected. No child should die the way I've seen some of the adults die from viruses." She rubbed her arm lightly. "I'll stay another day, would that suit you? Should be long enough for me to get a look at the virus infecting your people." She gave a faint smile.

"By then we should know if any of those people you are worried about being here are..." He smiled at her. "While you're here, you're my guest. Reno and Rude both told me about what you did, I'm curious to know how." He cast her a questioning glance which she rolled her eyes to.

He had been trying the two days to try to get her to spill her whole story. Cole hadn't, after all she wasn't going to let a planet as under-developed as this one have technology that was past their science. It didn't help that she had been informed about what Rufus Shinra had done in the past.

"So you can exploit it? I have found out about you, and I can't give you all my secrets." She gave a faint grin. "Let's just say, I have learned things in my life, and used those things to my advantage then. Took a toll, I don't think I could fight like that for a while." Ghost leaned against the wall, even though she had been offered a seat. "I'm not a sword for hire President. My skills are for a better purpose than to control the people here. Though, I will give my aide. For a knight has to do so when they can. But, if you're intentions go sour, my blade will turn your way. I am no weapon." Her eyes glowered at him. The cloaked figure nodded slightly.

"I wasn't asking you to fight for me." He laughed a little. "Though I had hoped you would. Don't worry, you still have free reign of the place. I won't hold you captive here. Figure that would be a waste of energy to try. If you wanted to leave you would." He smiled at her from under the blanket wrapped around him. "Please, do what you can, I will not hinder you."

"Thank you." She gave a dramatic bow. Part of it was to make sure her light saber still hung at her hip, the other was to hide the smirk she had hinting at her face. _Gods, this guy's so full of himself. _Her thoughts turned back to the real reason she was there. _If Leon is here. I still have to figure out a way to get him off planet. My ship's shot... Maybe the others heard the call. Hell, right now I'd even deal with one of SG1's allies. Though there's no gate here. I would have felt it already if there was. _She pulled herself to a standing position again. "If you can excuse me, I'm starting to tire. Apparently my world has more chemicals in the air. Yours tends to tire me faster."

"Yes, I'm sorry for taking so much of your time."

"It is quite alright." She gave him a soft smile. "I shall be fine soon. It just taking a little while to adjust." There was a small beep from her wrist. "FANGZ." She smiled a little. _Thank gods, you're still active. I was starting to think I was alone here. That would piss off Sensei Himura. _She managed to keep the relief from showing in her face. She looked at Shinra. "Do you mind if I step outside a moment. My friend just finished his repairs, he's asking where I am, and no offense, but I'd rather not have to explain everything to someone I'm not connected with."


	3. Waking up Lost

Four miles under Meteor Crater Umbrella Facilities, Fantasia sector branch. Welcome to my Nightmare - Alice Cooper - Welcome to my Nightmare 

The overhead light was starting to bother him. Though, something was telling the red head, ex RCPD, that it should be on. While the rest of his mind was still trying to figure out where the hell he was. The part of him trying to figure things out remembered being attacked.

Leon Kennedy groaned as he sat up, trying to figure out where he was. Looking around he saw that he was in a lab of some sort, a few leads went from him to a computer that was beeping away softly, telling him that he was in fact still alive at least.

Images of Saddler looming over him made him growl. _Can't be that... Cole shot him. I remember seeing her do it... _He stood quickly, groaning as his head started to hurt. _Shit, she shot him, but I'm here. Carlos better have gotten them out of there. I know he had gone after the kid..._

"Good, you're awake Mr. Kennedy, we were worried you wouldn't wake. You're in one of Umbrella's test facilities, please, it would help us more if you stayed calm." The voice over the intercom was young and had true concern. "Please, tell me if you feel anything is wrong."

_Probably hasn't been with Umbrella long. Wait, she said they're worried I wouldn't wake? What the fuck did they do to me? _His mind tried to remember how the hell he had gotten into where ever he was.

"Sir?" The girl's voice showed worry again.

"I heard you the first time, other than being in this cell, I'm fine. Where am I, I mean where is this place?"

"Neo-Midgar sir. You've been in stasis a while time. You were one of the first that were put under like that. We had to bring you out because Lord Wesker wished..." Her voice went silent a moment.

"He doesn't need to know why." The cold male voice was familiar. Leon scowled slightly.

_That voice is familiar. Wesker's here. Wait, where the hell's Neo-Midgar? Sounds like someplace you'd find in Japan somewhere, or maybe some northern country. _Leon scowled a little. _I don't know enough foreign languages. And something tells me I can't get away with trying Spanish on these people. _

"I... I'm sorry sir. It's just..." The female's voice had a slight scared tone to it, almost like she was trying not to show it though.

_He must have hit her. _Leon thought balling a hand into a fist. _You'd think that he'd be able to get things done without getting violent. _Before he could stop himself he spoke up. "Wesker, why don't you pick on someone else, and where's Cole?" He surprised himself in remembering the woman. Though he vaguely remembered someone else with them. Ex Umbrella security if he remembered correctly. Part of him wanted to ask where Ada was. After all he knew she worked for him.

Wesker laughed, almost as if he read Leon's mind. "You know Ada tried to convince me you'd be a great member of our group. Though she allowed the bitch to away. Maybe pulling you out of hybernation will bring her here. After all I invested too much to let her just disappear." Wesker noted that Leon was silent for a while. "You're silent Kennedy, thought you ran your mouth more than the S.T.A.R.S. brat. From what Ada always said about you at least." Wesker's voice sounded like he was amused by the whole thing. "I'll let you know this. She died begging for mercy Leon. Like the bitch she was."

"Still trying to figure out things, give me a moment." Leon growled as he looked the room over the room over. _Looks like a standard cell, shouldn't be that hard to get out of here. Getting past Wesker will be a challenge though. And finding out what the hell they've done to me... Once I have a weapon, I'm killing him. And if he's right about Ada being... Can't be though, I talked to her while we were in Fairbanks. We planned to meet on some tropical island after it was all said and done._ Leon really hadn't expected to meet her of course. He sat back on the bed he had woken on, rubbing his temples. "Wesker, mind putting the girl back on? Your voice is giving me a migraine." This got a cut off giggle from the woman and a growl from Wesker. "And your bedside manner sucks."

"See to it that the subject is dealt with. Looks like we have a spy to deal with." Wesker's voice faded.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings Wesker? So sorry."

"Medical team to the lab please, test subject is awake." The girl's voice hinted at sadness as she spoke. "I repeat, Medical team to the lab."

_He must have hit her again. Shit, didn't mean for him to take it out on the kid._ Leon thought as he saw a shadow go through the door's window.

The door opened and a woman stood there holding her finger to her lips. She smiled faintly and motioned for him to follow her. There was a hint of mischievousness in the petite girl's eyes. She motioned for him to follow again.

Leon heard another announcement, this one from a male voice, stating that there was a security breach. _Beats waiting for the medical team, I really don't want to become Umbrella's lab rat. _Leon slipped out of the room after her.

The woman lead him down cold metal corridors stopping to let security teams pass. Once they made it to an elevator she stepped inside and leaned against a wall, looking at him. Leon watched her carefully, staying back, not sure what to think of the girl yet, though, everything about her gave too peaceful a feeling. She didn't look like the type of girl that would be in a research lab. More along the lines of the kind of girl you'd find at a county fair, with her arm tucked into her boyfriend's.

"This will take you to the surface. You will find a friend in Kalm. Search out a woman named Tifa. She'll be able to get you to people who will help. The Lifestream wished for me to help you. I cannot leave this place, not yet, but please, go there. It's to the North. There will be a road once you get out of the crater. Stay to the road and you won't get lost." She smiled, though it didn't hit her eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean you can't leave here?" _And who are you and why aren't you running in terror from these guys... _He kept the last bit to himself, trying to still piece things together.

"I died trying to protect this planet. I will be able to return to life, but, not yet. The one who will bring me back has yet to be born. She is of your world though. The Lifestream told me thus." The girl hit the button on the elevator. "I will disappear soon, I can't be far from the Lifestream, but I knew you would need assistance." The smile returned.

That made Leon look at her and catch her warm smile again. He noticed his headache was starting to ease up. "At the top of the lift, there is a storage room. The walk to Niblehiem is three days. There's a pack for you already. Zack packed it. I hope that it has things that you can use." She tapped her foot on the floor, her long braid swishing around her as she shifted.

Everything about her made Leon want to stay to try to help her, but he didn't know where to start.

"Zack?" He glanced back at her catching her looking at the floor.

"A friend of mine. We will try to keep what the people here are doing contained for now. There's someone else here that will know what you are talking about. She isn't of this world, and she's been hurt. She'll need your help as well as you needing hers. All I know about her is that the Lifestream calls to her, yet she doesn't answer the call. Though I know she is to be an ally. Search her out." The girl was silent a moment. "You'll know her when you see her." She smiled brightly.

The brown haired woman stepped up to him, touching his chest lightly with one hand. "The being inside you saved your life, had you not had it in you, I do not think you would have survived your journey here. It's weak now, you will need to feed it. I think that the Lifestream may be able to help it. But not the spring here. Ask Tifa to tell you how to get to the Temple of the Ancients." She went silent a moment. "Yes, that one is still pure." She gave another warm smile stepping back. "Could you relay a message to him. Please? Tell him I'm alright, and to stop brooding over my loss. You'll know who I mean when you meet him."

"Wait, I'm still trying to figure out what you're talking about... What life stream?" Leon would have asked more questions, but the elevator stopped and she disappeared, as if she hadn't been standing there talking to him. "Great, would someone like to fill me in on what the fuck's going on? I must be going insane, I'm seeing pretty girls who are talking in riddles..." He pressed against the wall of the elevator as it opened.

A light flickered in a hall that looked like it had seen better days. _Great, and I'm unarmed... going crazy... and probably don't have back up. If there's a crazy priest running around... _He slipped out of the elevator seeing the coast was clear. _God, please don't have Saddler running around here? I really don't want to deal with any more of those creepy assed things. Hard enough knowing Wesker's here, and what did he mean by Ada's gone... _


	4. Enter Cloud Things are just peachy

Beast of Blood - Malice Mizer - Beast of Blood single 

Cloud squinted his eyes as he looked into the crater.

A black shape was scrambling over the smaller debris seeming to be running from something he couldn't see yet.

_Idiots. No matter how many times people are told to stay out of here, you always have treasure hunters or some other idiots coming into the crater. Even though the monsters here are too much for most people to handle, this isn't the Battle Arena at Golden Saucer... when will they get that through their thick skulls. _That's when Cloud saw the other shape, as he started in closer to figure out who the idiot was, the following creature was larger, and looked almost like one of Shinra's smaller robotic toys. Though he had never seen one of Shinra's robots walk on two legs.

_What the hell is Shinra doing? Didn't they cause enough trouble before?_ Something about how the larger figure was moving told him it wasn't robotic. _Okay, I haven't seen something that big and humanoid in a while... _He jumped his bike over the fallen smaller figure, landing just behind the larger figure._ And something tells me that's not Vincent's Gigas form. _

"What the hell..." Cloud spun his bike around, trying to see if what he saw was really what he had seen.

The massive creature turned to face him. Cloud gasped seeing the creature had very human-like eyes peering through lidless holes. Where it would have lips, the gray mottled skin seemed to have been torn away, exposing sharpened teeth.

It swung at him, knocking him off his bike, sending the blonde flying. _Damn, isn't there a rule against big monsters being fast! And me without extra materia with me._ He thought struggling to get to his feet as the smaller figure stood, feet planted, firing a gun at the trench coated creature.

"Fuck, die already!" The man yelped when the creature turned on him again, small explosions came from the weapon the man was using, trying to draw it's attention.

"Idiot, you should have run." Cloud drew his sword jumping at the creature, only to have something catch him in mid air as a small woman stepped out of the shadows.

The monsterous beast stopped, looking blankly at the two targets. The woman covered her mouth with one hand hiding a giggle.

"Hello Brother. Though, not the one that I was hoping to meet with my pet here." She walked up to the hairless beast and placed her hand on it's arm lovingly. "Tyrant, ease down. We'll let Wesker's toy leave for now. He'll bring better fish." She rested her cheek against the monster's forearm, much like a lover's caress. "Maybe he'll bring the brothers I wish to meet, and not the mistake." She purred softly.

The woman's dainty hand lifted again, and Cloud went flying back once again.

Scrambling up he got a better look at the girl. Her bangs fell to either side of her face with small curls, while her long white hair was pulled back, held with a black ribbon tied in a bow. The jacket she wore was a dark blue with short puffy sleeves, under it was a long straight lighter blue dress.

_Aeris..._ He shook his head. The girl held out her hand and a staff formed. She leaned against it watching the two men with amusement on her angelic face.

"Pet, come. Now is not the time to fight. We have other things to do here. Besides, Wesker pissed me off." She smiled and blew Cloud a kiss. "Sorry we couldn't play this time Brother. I promise, soon I'll personally send you to the Lifestream." She then looked at Leon. "And Kennedy, if I can't fix the damage you've done to my pet, you'll take it's place. I think I'd enjoy you. You have a build that looks like it could last for hours." She winked and turned walking off, the creature following. "Oh right, I shouldn't make it that easy..." She turned holding out the staff in both hands. A wind started to play with her hair and skirt.

"Draining breeze!"

The wind changed direction and threw both men into the walls behind them. She giggled when they both fell to the ground unconscious.

TANK! - Yoko Kanno - Cowboy Bebop 

Ghost looked at the file she had been handed. The dark haired man, Vincent, had handed it to her as he and his female companion sat at the table with her. The girl, Ghost figured she was about fourteen if even, had two battons at her hips. Ghost had noticed that they seemed to be attatched to her costume.

She bit her lip a little as she read it. What she read wasn't good. It took all her strength to keep from making a sound as she read. Looking back over the file, she didn't pay the two any attention for a few moments. An image in the file made her faulter. _The intel was right..._ Her hand trembled a little.

"Ghost?" It was the girl that spoke. Ghost looked up, her green eyes showing emotion for a brief moment before she managed to gain control over herself again.

"Leon's here. I, I have to get him out of there. I failed getting him out of Fairbanks..." She sank more into the seat. _I... I... Fuck, this means my informant was actually useful for once... What the fuck... He's never this fucking helpful. What's wrong Trent? Getting sentimental in your ancient age?_ She knew that her informant, who went by the name Trent, wasn't the same one that had helped Carlos, or the S.T.A.R.S. when all this began. She doubted the man even knew who the original Trent was. In fact she doubted that she was even related to him. After all, the original Trent had died two hundred years ago. His son had died ten years after that. And everyone who took up the codename after that had faced with unexplained deaths. Two of the bodies still haven't been recovered.

"So the outsiders that took over the crater are bad. I thought so when I saw them moving around there. They had a strange tank with them too. I thought I saw Aeris inside it, but the coloring was wrong." The small girl sat at the table sipping at her drink. "Vincent, think I can go with you on this?" Shelke asked watching the stranger carefully. Even though she was much older than her looks, the girl was having fun lately, trying to act like a 'normal' girl. If anyone who hung out with the heroes who had saved their world from Meteor were "normal".

"It's too dangerous for kids there." Ghost said tucking hair out of her face as she picked up her drink. It was some concoction of local brew, though didn't look too dangerous. _Right, and Dwarf Spirits are just spring water..._ She gave a faint hint of a grin at the thought. _Though, right now, I could so handle some Dwarf Spirits. Too bad the nanites won't let me get drunk. Won't let me die either. _She tipped back the shot.

"I'm not a kid you know." She scowled.

"Ghost has a point. You're still weak. And your sister would kill me if I let you go into combat." Vincent smiled at her. "Though, thank you for getting this information for me. Looks like it means a lot to our guest here."

"Not like I'm seen until it's too late. I could still get a drop on you Vincent Valentine." The girl sulked. "And I'm a better fighter than Yuffie."

Ghost glanced to Vincent, figuring she was in no place to tell the man how to deal with his girl troubles. "Where's this crater? I'll go alone. I don't want to risk allowing anyone else to get hurt because of me." She put the file down and sipped her drink, grimacing a little. It was something similar to Tequilla without the bite, but it was helping her calm her nerves some, even though it wasn't her kind of booze. "Valentine, please, I've seen what those men can do to cities. Recently dealt with their leader too. But, he escaped. If he's here, your planet will be used to test his pets on. I, I'd rather have you and your friends trying to keep people from that crater." Worry must have shown in her dark eyes because Vincent's face softened slightly.

"If he escaped you before, what says he won't again. Ghost, you're weaker than I am at the moment. I can feel it. There's something wrong with the program that keeps you alive isn't there?" Shelke looked at the woman carefully. Something about her eyes made Cole look down.

_How does she know that there's a program... Is she another Tech mage? Thought I was the only one. After all it's a rare and dangerous gift. _Ghost bit her lip but nodded. _The program was incomplete. Skuld did what she could to keep me alive, but... The nanites are wearing down, so is my organic tissue. They're trying to find a way to ghost me into a body, but so far nothing's worked._ She thought. "I'm going on my own. Please, I have to." She didn't answer Shelke's question. "I'll be fine."

"Vincent, you should take her. I can work with Reeves to get things done to try to protect as many people as we can." The small girl gave a large grin. "This way I can still be useful."

"You know I still don't trust him." Vincent grumbled as he finished off his drink.

She smiled. "I know. I don't either, but he has the better resources. Unless you want to go to Rufus."

"Rufus probably already knows about this." Ghost scowled a little. "That could be why he wanted me to stay with him another day. Would have given him time to give the others warning." She balled a hand into a fist. She hadn't trusted the blonde from the beginning. Even though he had been a gracious host for her. "I can't stay longer and chat. The longer they have Leon the longer they can... I promised him and the others that I'd protect them. I... I have to go."

"We're just saying you shouldn't go alone Ghost." He watched her as she sat there, as if trying to get the courage to get up. "Besides, even though you handled some things on your own, it's better to travel out of the cities in groups. There are a few that don't need it..."

"Like Vincent and Cloud, but they still tend to keep with some people."

Ghost looked at the girl, then back to Vincent. "Fine. I'll let you come with me. But if anything happens, you split. I won't allow someone who's not involved get hurt."

This brought a chuckle from Vincent. "I've been dead before. Twice if you count before I joined Cloud. Takes a lot to kill me. Even then, you'd have to deal with Chaos as well. And most people can't handle Hell Masker."

She looked at him. "I have a feeling I really don't want to try do I?"

Shelke shook her head. "Hurts like hell getting hit by that form."


End file.
